As the bandwidth available to wireless devices has increased, it has become possible to deliver digital video of respectable quality to wireless display devices such as portable notebook computers. Accordingly, methods have been developed to deliver video content to a plurality of wireless display devices using a carrier sense multiple access protocol with collision avoidance medium sharing (CSMA/CA). For example, the video content of a specific video channel can be provided to one or more wireless display devices in a manner that supports real-time, or near real-time, display. However, the ability of a video client to receive data in a manner consistent with real-time operation is indeterminate because it is not possible for a client to access data in a predetermined manner under CSMA/CA operation, since CSMA/CA operation requires clients to wait for current transmissions to finish before attempting to gain access to the channel. Once a current transmission is finished a specific client cannot be guaranteed access of the wireless network over a different client.
Given these limitations, as discussed, it is apparent that a device to improve the ability of a system to support real time display of video data over a wireless network would be advantageous.